Fanon:Cody Capulet
|siblings = , |spouse = |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Capulet Family |roommates = Albany Capulet Ella Capulet, Hal Capulet, Joanna Capulet |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Cody Capulet is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. She is the adopted daughter of Albany and Ella Capulet, the adoptive half-sister of Hal, Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel Capp and the adoptive sister of Joanna Capulet. Cody is 23 days from being an Adult, the same as Miranda in my player stories. Cody was created specifically to be adopted by Albany and his new girlfriend Ella shortly before their Marriage. She was taken away by a Veronaville Social worker because her parents and elder brother were gluttonous pigs and wouldn't spare Cody nearly as much food as she needed. Interestingly Cody had briefly met Albany at some point before he and Ella adopted her. Albany was rather grouchy in comparison to other parents. But he was still the perfect father for Cody. When she grew into a Teenager she became a Romance Sim and got a job in the Service Career. When Albany and Ella got married, they Hal and Cody had their surnames changed to Capulet while still being under the same tree as the Capp family. The family now quite rich due to the additional funds I gave to all the families of the Sims 2. But now their funds are roughly the same as the Goth's. They now live in a mansion I built to resemble 165 Sim Lane while still there being more than enough subtle differences in shape to tell them apart. Albany and Ella have had another daughter - Joanna who is Cody's adoptive sister. At some point Cody sneaked out with her elder adoptive half-sister Desdemona, only to be caught and busted by the Police. Despite this, Cody wants another shot at sneaking out with Desdemona. Cody is currently dating Titania and Oberon Summerdream's adopted son Abraham. While Cody and Abraham came from the same family, their connection was obviously distant, as they had never previously met. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Cody is of Maori descent, though she is probably not a full Maori, judging from her eye colour. *She was originally a Pisces. *Cody's younger adoptive sister Joanna is the only Capulet who is a Taurus instead of an Aries. *She is one of my all-time favourite CAS Sims. *Cody has 27 personality points, instead of the usual 25. *Despite being a Romance Sim, Cody has several qualities that one would expect of a Pleasure or Popularity Sim. I will give her one of these two aspirations to be her secondary aspiration once I have installed Free Time. *Similar to her adoptive cousin Hermia Capp, Cody wears a top with chained laces, rolled up baggy jeans, and motor boots. Except that Cody's jeans are slightly different, and her top is blue, while Hermia's top is purple. Joanna also shares the same type of outfit as Hermia and Cody, except her top is a reddish colour. *Cody uses a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for child females, with the black hair in two buns. Cody's facial features don't seem to have been changed from the original face found in Create a Sim, though the original face is clearly a customised variation of the 8th face template "Archeasi" in Create a Sim. Her prototype's face however uses the 1st face template "Archheart" in Create a Sim. The facial features were seemingly selected individually which could explain why the eyes may be ever so slightly different from the default template. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims based on other Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with pigtails (fanon)